Humans
This Wiki article is a joke and shouldn't be taken too seriously. Fragile: a word commonly used by the arrogant and powerful to describe the humans, even amongst their own kind. In many cases, calling a human fragile isn't without a hunch of truth. Since the most minor thing could lead to their death, the human is an easy kill both for their own kind and for other races. Yet, for many years, the human race as endured hardships, spread and grown, despite being plagued by war or monstrous genocides. So humans are fragile, yes, but somehow they survive. They always survive. Biology Although unknown whom quoted the phrase: ”Human beings are just so damn interesting!”, it's preferably believed to have been uttered by a non-human, even if some humans might have an interesting time analysing their own species. The physical appearance of humans is certainly a most fascinating subject, mostly because the human comes in many different shapes and colours. To begin with, the human skin tone are relatively varied, mostly depending on what corner on Earth their parents descended from. The foolish break the hues of human skin down to derogatory standards, commonly known as white, black, yellow, or tanned, when the truth is that skin can be both blushed or pale, rough or smooth, despite the actual colour of the flesh. Some humans might also experience local pigment changes on their skin, such as freckles or lentigo, or other disturbances such as scars or bruises due to their fragile nature. The human can also be born with a wide array of hair colours. Just as with skin, there's quite the variation; from the lightest of sandy blonde to dark as a ravens wing. Of course there's those who suffer from the grave misfortune of losing their hair early in life, mostly among human males, but some honourable humans sympathize with these individuals by shaving their hair off even if it's growing perfectly fine. To top it off, some human individuals go as far as using chemical substances to dye their hair into another colour then the one they were born with. Modern usages of these substances might be bright pink for the attention-seeking young female, or black for the Caucasian skinned male as a medium to make a statement. It has also been observed that the human has found a solution for making the colour of their eyes change, which is called contact lenses. These contacts shouldn't be confused with a modern human invention to help genetic flawed individuals to achieve better vision. Instead, these sort of lenses intensify the natural colour of the human eye, may it be hazel or green, or change it completely to a nuance that can't be of natural origin for humans, such as black or red. When humans are born, they're very small; they'll grow through life, and not reach their full length until adolescent years. Some humans will end up as very short, at only 150 centimetres (approximately 5 feet), or extremely long at 200 centimetres (approx 6 feet 6 inches), but the average human individual will end up somewhere in between. Even if two humans will be of similar length, their shapes might vary from thick or thin, brawny or frail, fat or skinny, muscled or weak. With this much variation in appearance, human beings really are interesting to watch, even for the less clever observer that will only indulge in the first impression instead of observing the human lifeform from a more psychological standpoint. Anatomy On average, the human body consist of 206 bones, 78 internal organs and up to 850 muscles to create facial expressions or create movement. You might want to consider bringing a human if you're about to travel through the desert; despite the fact that they're talkative companions, their bodies consists of about 70 percent of water in case you get thirsty. In case of starvation, the human is able to survive without an arm or a leg. One should however proceed with caution, since this might hinder their movement or negatively affect their balance which is heavily dependant on external stimulus. You might also want to consider twice before inflicting damage to a living human's head, since this might have interesting results such as speech impairment, personality disorder, blindness, or even death. Even if the human anatomy is a relatively weak structure, inconceivable possibilities might make some individuals to remarkable survivors even in the harshest conditions. They might seem like an easy kill, but sometimes they'll appear like they were created to defy all manner of doom and potential extinction. But, as has been proved trough history, their bodies will naturally die eventually if not an convenient falling piano does. Life Cycle The human life cycle is decidedly short, especially in comparison to other creatures. Every human that pass seventy years of age can be considered a triumph, and anything close to or past one hundred could be an attempt at the world record of human age. However, the humans will be past their prime-time when they've reached fifty, and most probably created enough offspring to preserve the growth of human kind. The human life cycle starts when a human male and a human female loves each other very much; or are very intoxicated; or are bored on a Sunday evening. A human fetus is naturally neutered in the woman's womb, and exit from the enclosed environment when they've grown for approximately nine months. After birth, the human baby is heavily dependant on their mother or another caring human being, since they're born without teeth, speech, or any natural mechanisms of defence against potential threats. At the age of one to ten, the human will start to develop the necessary amount of abilities to manage a normal life in the human society, such as language, movement, reading and abstract thinking. In some human groups, institutions known such as school, sports teams and religion will help the human child adopt to recent cultural and social standards. When reaching 13 years of age, the child will be refereed to by the term of “teen”, and will continue their natural pace of adoption even if mistakes and cultural abnormalities seems to occur naturally at this age. Strangely enough, most grown humans will call this a “natural phase”, thus they will rarely indulge when their teens display destructive behaviours such as drinking alcohol, driving, or making a first attempt on natural reproduction. When the human reaches twenty years of age, most of them will leave the place where their grown care-takers resides and settle down somewhere on their own. If previously attempts at reproduction as failed., there's a normally a higher chance of success around ages twenty to thirty if the human has settled with a partner of the opposite sex. In cases of same-sexed relationships, reproducional activities might be attempted anyway between partners, even if they have to rely on adoption of a born human or a progress called insemination to be able to raise a human. After the human has raised their children, nature kicks in and slowly kill the individual from forty years of age and onwards. The human will be more reliant on eventual family and the society in general as she ages, to a greater and greater extent the closer to death she becomes. If not falling pianos, disease, idiotic decisions, or untrustworthy family members has killed the human yet, the average human will die at the quite pitiful 80 years of age. Diet The human diet is just as bizarre and fascinating as they are. There's many things that they can eat, or willingly shove into their mouths for the nutrition it may or may not provide. The human often eat whatever she can find at the moment, so the human food culture often varies depending on her location and birth-place. Very interesting observations has found that humans eat things whilst acknowledging it can be bad for them, such as vast amounts of sugar, salt, or fat, which later results in neurotic avoidance of these substances; which is called “going on a diet”. Cultural interpretations sometimes requires the human to commit acts of cannibalism, or feeding on blood; without realization of the mockery it implies. Sleep As mentioned, the human life is very short, still, the human spend a lot of her short life sleeping. The human needs to rest to recover energy, and to process the information they've collected during their recent awakened period. If denied their sleep, the human will fall into the effects of deprivation, which included irrational behaviour, loss of focus, clumsiness and aggressiveness. Approximately, the human sleeps about eight hours a day and most often during the night, even if human teenagers sometimes sleeps for about twelve hours during the day. An unfortunate downside for the sleeping human, is their increased vulnerability to their environment and threats around them. Thus, when considering closer studies on the human species, examine the possibilities to study these creatures in a resting state. Even if this might sound strange at first, the human can both speak and walk when sleeping, which can initiate interesting events that regularly doesn't occur when the human subject is awake. This phenomena can mostly be explained that sleeping humans dream; an event where they think they experience external stimulus when actually nothing really happens. However, before approaching a sleeping human, be aware that some humans is more sensitive than others, or sleep very lightly. The presence of danger, or unexpected sounds, might awaken this humans. Thus, thread carefully; most awakened humans react very negatively to drastic changes in their environment that wasn't present when they fell asleep. Psychology Incoherent, illogical, complex; all these lovely adjectives and more can be used to describe the human psyche. One cannot fully understand the true amusement of analysing the human species until she has taken a look on the human thought, behaviour and emotion. Surely, all these things are very hard to understand for a non-human, arguably doesn't the humans even understand it themselves. In their culture, they've created a dozen of approaches to this fascinating subject; from studies investigating the function of a single neuron in their central nervous system, to philosophical theories including the existence of destiny. The human herself is obsessed with finding explanations and coherent theories to explain their own minds, everything from investigating the denial of sexual tension between the parent and their child, to placing rats in boxes. Perhaps there's is no “real” way to describe the nature of the human soul, except that it's both very real and can be very strong. Instincts The human instincts partly originates from their evolution from the apes; at least, this is a widely accepted term in modern human society known as Darwinism. Some humans, however, argues that their subconscious actions originates from divine power, and that their instincts thus aren't animalistic in nature. Either way, the basic human instincts seems to centre around the basic actions of eating, sleeping and reproduction, since the human itself nor her race can survive without necessary fulfilment of these acts. These instincts creates behaviours that makes the human care for their young, gaining knowledge on how to achieve food, or finding a potential partner. In case of danger, both imminent and subtle, the human will behave trough their “fight or flight”-instinct; basically facing the threat, or running away from it. Consciousness and thought Recent scientific studies, made by humans, has taught them that consciousness and active thoughts is located in their prefrontal cortex, with connections running to their temporal and parietal lobes to create the possibility of abstract thinking and planning ahead. Even if there's only subtle biological variations between humans, there can be significant differences between perception, imagination and intelligence between individuals. The human often enjoys sharing her thoughts with others, even if she's often convinced of the superiority of her own mind and conclusions. Thus, through time, the human often group herself with same-minded people, such as in political and religious organisations. No matter of lesser or greater intelligence the human may possess, she often strives to challenge the same philosophical questions as her peers, such as: Who am I? Why am I? And on a Saturday morning, the human might even ask herself: Where am I? Motivation and Emotion The human's motivational system is often based upon a mixture of her thoughts, beliefs and emotions, which all works as three separate factors, not necessarily dependant on each other. Her motivation may be a part of a strong belief, such as a strife to reach fame and success in human society, or a simple thought of trying to look at the bright side of things. Motivation is often used as a practical interpretation of the philosophical question of “Why am I?”, as a medium to bring sense to a larger world than the human brain is capable of understanding. With emotions as a reinforcement, such as the feeling of pride, energy and self-fulfilment, human motivation can become a large force not easily understandable or adoptable for non-humans. As previously mentioned, the human is able to use her emotions to uphold her motivation. In the other way around, feelings of neglect, worthlessness or guilt can kill of her motivational behaviours. Human emotion is often based upon her interpretation of the world around her, and to what extent she'll let this singular understanding of the world around her affect her in positive and negative ways. When it comes to emotions, humans are very uniquely in the way they can use and create behaviours from their feelings; not only motivational, but also more direct expressions of emotion such as crying and laughing. Sociology Humans are one of the most widespread parasites of the world, well, excluding the approximate amount of two kilograms of bacteria inhabiting the grown adults digestive system. Arguably, these micro-organisms are a little more wide-spread, since they've followed the human kind on the streets, out in the wild, under the ground and even out in space. Humanity’s survival techniques has remarkable probabilities, not much unlike roaches, and can adjust to almost any kind of known environment on Earth, even in places far distinguished from the place where they were born and raised. However, the human have a tendency to gather in groups, which both makes them better survivors as well as easier prey. One of the larger human collectives is the capital city of Great Britain. It's called London by it's roughly 13 million inhabitants, a number collected from an highly doubtful information source. Humans sure love their mathematics, but they've never seemed to realize that not all of London's population is human in biology and origin. Ignorance might be bliss, but in this case, makes them simple quarry. Society, government and politics The humans doesn't follow any universal rules when they govern their societies, even if some social hierarchy based on heritage, money, contacts or influence often is involved. The humans with the most culturally appropriate treats usually turns out as the ones with the most power, thus deciding how their societies should be built and run. Some follow ideological principles such as democracy, socialism, capitalism or anarchy, and while other takes focus away from politics and instead decides to focus on moral or religion. With this array of possible ways of governing, other races is often influenced by the human cleverness when it comes to justify and handle power. If it has not been emphasized enough so far, the humans is a race with distinct intergroup differences, both when it comes to appearance and psyche. As much can also be said for their societies and culture, which vary from both city to city as well as between continents. The last century has provided the humans with new means of communication and transportation, and the physical and financial boarders is slowly diminishing in a progress called globalization. Even if the humans become more integrated and bound together, it's highly doubtful that they'll sometime settle for a global society or culture. History It's practically unreasonable to demand a full history of the humans, when they're at odds even among themselves. Some humans believes in evolution, some in God, and others in karma or the divine fire. Some might be more wrong than others, and in certain regards more right than others. Most human historians however agree on events that have occurred during the last 200 years, and closer study of these years prove that the human race is full of treachery and deceit. Wars, political and economical colonialism, and bias are some of the few things that humans have fought and fight over still in present day. It just seems like they can never learn from their own mistakes. Powers These creatures have power to sate the Kindred, form Prometheans, supply power to the Changelings, hide the Liberti, and grow into Uratha - on top of all that, they can have free sex with just about anyone. Whilst the 'free sex' thing is something taken for granted by most humans, few know that it is a racial privilege to sleep with whomever. Humans do not risk their partner laughing at rotten genitalia, do not suffer inability to produce an erection to lack of a beating heart, produce hell-spawn set to kill their parents, or figure out how the USB should be plugged in for maximum pleasure. Fucking humans. Literally. Category:Races